


A lullaby

by Cesta



Series: KittyTale [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Cute, Hugs, this is way to cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesta/pseuds/Cesta
Summary: Burgerpants cant sing, but for two kids, why not?





	A lullaby

The days come and go faster than Burgerpants had expected. Two week became a month and a month became 5. Not much had changed since his talk with the older brother except that the skeleton now has a habit of staying up late until the cat monster comes home. Wether it was out of concern for the older cat or simply because Sans wanted someone to talk to; who knows. Papyrus on the other hand has adoptedto calling BP ‘Mr. Kitty.’ 

 

As the days continue BP notices the kids growing more and more tired. Nightmares, he suspected, but will not engage unless he is asked. It’s not because he doesn’t care, quite the opposite. The older monster has found himself rather attached to the kids, but there is still a small barrier that separates them from each other. Thankfully Burgerpants is a patient monster and very soon that patience will be rewarded.

 

*

 

The 19 year old cat monster was passed out on an old green couch. His earlier shift at the café was extremely busy and he was the only one on cashier. Coming home was a blessing And as soon as he came through the door he crashed on the couch. He would have continued his sleep had he not felt a slight dip on his person. Feeling the rude awakening, Burgerpants open his eyes only to be met with empty socket’s.

Both skeleton brothers were looking nervously at the older monster, desperation on both their faces. Raising an eyebrow in confusion the cat monster slowly sat up to look at the two. Sans appeared to be extremely sweaty, while Papyrus looked about ready to break down and cry.

 

“Hey little buddies, what’s going on?” Nether of the brothers looked like they wanted to say anything, but surprisingly it was Papyrus that spoke first. “Mr. Kitty, can we.. can we sleep with you... please?” BP gave the boys a hard look, already suspecting the cause to be a nightmare. Without saying another word he lifted his covers up and allowed the boys to jump in with him. It was a tight squeeze,but some how they all managed to fit.

 

A few moments of silence passed and still no one felt the need to sleep. Soon a thought creeped its way into the older monsters head. To him it was kinda stupid but maybe it could help. “Hey, how about a lullaby?”

 

Papyrus stared wide eyed..er..socket at the at monster. “What’s a l-u-l-a-b, Mr. Kitty? Will it hurt?” BP couldn’t help but chuckle at the kid’s words. “Na, little buddy. A lullaby is a soft song sometimes with words that can help people fall asleep. I’m not much of a good singer but I can give it a shot. How about it?” The two skeletons shook their heads eagerly and waited in anticipation. BP gave it a moment before the lyrics to a song popped in his head and slowly made their way out of his mouth.

 

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy

One look puts the rhythm in my hand

Still I’ll never understand why you hang around

I see what’s going down

 

A small sad smile graced his lips as a memory came to life in his mind.

 

Cover up with make-up in the mirror

Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again

You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

 

A youngmonster believed he had found love, only to find out the one who claimed to love him had lied and continued to abuse him.

 

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

 

A tall figure stood in a room. Tools littered all around as two children hid in a corner.

 

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

Every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever, you will surely drown

I see what's going down

 

Day in and day out the the children suffered. Believing they were nothing as they were beaten close to death.

 

I see the way you go and say you're right again

Say you're right again

Heed my lecture

 

The young monster cried as his lover would leave to go drink and then come home only to abuse him.

 

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

 

Rage burned in his soul, he could no longer take the abuse and so he left.

 

Face down in the dirt

She said, "This doesn't hurt"

She said, "I finally had enough"

 

Suffering was nothing new to the children. 

 

Face down in the dirt

She said, "This doesn't hurt"

She said, "I finally had enough"

 

The pain became numbing

 

One day she will tell you that she has had enough

He's coming round again

 

Until something snapped.

 

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

 

The children had enough.

 

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

 

They escaped.

 

Face down in the dirt

She said, "This doesn't hurt"

She said, "I finally had enough"

 

They are free.

 

BP’s voice came to a slow halt. The room was silent but the air was a comfortable warmth. He knew his voice wasn’t the best. It was scratchy and a little to low for this song. Yet to the two children who had most likely never heard someone sing befor, it was perfect. He looked down at the two children now sleeping in his arms. He shifted around just enough so that he to could sleep in a comfortable position. Closing his eyes, darkness slowly began to engulf him into a Comfortable slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I mean song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus face down.


End file.
